Ashok Regiment
The Ashok Regiment was part of the Malazan Army. As they were all veterans and natives of Seven Cities, they were not initially trusted by Empress Laseen and so were stationed on Genabackis. They spent time in GenabarisHouse of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.350 before being assigned to hunt bandits and slavers in the continent's northern wilderness, far from the "action".House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.143-144 It was unclear what relationship, if any, the regiment had to the city of Ashok on the Maadil Peninsula on Seven Cities. Soldiers 2nd Company ] * Captain Kindly * Lieutenant Pores * 5th squad: ** Sergeant Cord - acting commanding officer of the company in B’ridys ** Corporal Shard ** Ebron - mage ** Bell ** Limp * Unknown squad - Crump 3rd Company The only known soldier of the 3rd Company was Corporal Irriz, who became a renegade. In House of Chains The Ashok Regiment was in Silver Lake where they captured Karsa Orlong and Torvald Nom, and arrested the slavemaster Silgar and his men.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.133-136 Later, the regiment was sent back to Seven Cities, probably to Ehrlitan where the city's Fist awaited them.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.207 During the Whirlwind rebellion, fifty-one 2nd Company soldiers barricaded themselves inside the cliffside fortress, B'ridys. Corporal Irriz from 3rd Company joined the enemy and turned against 2nd Company besieging the fortress with over 500 rebels.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.349-351/361 Investigating a well in the fortress, Kindly and Pores disappeared and were assumed dead by drowning.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.360 Kalam Mekhar broke the siege with the aid of an Azalan demon and suggested the regiment join Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army, which was marching toward Raraku. In the aftermath of the Battle of Raraku, Fist Tene Baralta's soldiers discovered a haggard Kindly and Pores clad in rags. They had been captured by Dogslayers and brought to Raraku before being freed by Bridgeburner ghosts.House of Chains, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.738House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.833-834 Outside the oasis, the regiment's 16 survivors ambushed and slew the sorceress, Fayelle, and a small band of Dogslayers. Then they had to flee for their lives ahead of the onrushing waters that flooded Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.842-844 It was also revealed that Scillara was the daughter of an Ashok Regiment soldier and camp follower. She and her mother were abandoned by her father when the regiment was sent overseas.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.612 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, the surviving members of the Ashok Regiment were incorporated into Adjunct Tavore's 14th Army. While Kindly and Pores went on to take charge of the 14th's 2nd Company, Cord's 5th squad remained intact within the 9th Company of the 8th Legion (albeit renumbered as the 7th squad). Cord and Ebron still saw themselves as Ashok Regiment, with Ebron using that name to describe his squad and Cord wearing the Ashok Regiment sigil on his uniform.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.283/292 Notes and references de:Ashok-Regiment pl:Pułk Ashocki Category:Malazan military units